The Mirrors Betrayal
by mouse2
Summary: The Continuing Drama of the Double Faced Mirror: Evi finally comes up against her mortal enemy, her son hanging in danger, her husband trapped in the depths below... Nefertiti may now be the only one who can save her.
1. Default Chapter

Writer: Mouse  
E-mail: Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
Chapter: Seven I believe.  
Genre: Anguish, drama... heck everything! Whoo hoo!  
  
Disclaimer: The Mummy belongs to it's respective people. Tho I sure  
as heck wish I owned this...  
Wouldn't this be one kicken trilogy?  
  
Note to Readers: Talk about Luck. I was shocked to discover that people actually reviewed my last chapter.  
I thought no one liked this and forgot all about it because I had not recieved any e-mails.  
Fanfiction.net denied me of them! I threw in the towel and out of curiosity I checked and   
saw your reviews!! Man I so apologize for not putting this out sooner. What torture.  
Well, you will have to wait awhile for the next installment, it's on a cliffhanger for one  
great reason.. I'm stuck. I have everything outlined out so I know how to end it but I'm   
Stuck. Pray that I get unstuck. Hehe... And hey, e-mail me your thoughts!   
Pen2page@bellsouth.net. Without reviews I stop production... hehe I'm silly that way.  
Enjoy!! This is kickin!! You will adore it!!  
  
  
  
Note: If you stumbled upon this... you might want to check out the story "The Double Faced Mirror" and find the first six chapers..  
then this chapter won't seem so confusing! Trust me... you won't regret it!! :)   
  
  
  
Evi lurched and Rick almost ran into her. The scream echoed from the deep dark chambers  
within. Rick wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and she tried to run forward.   
  
"That's my baby..." She cried out painfully and Rick held tightly onto her.   
  
"Our baby... and we're going to get him back." Rick said and his eyes hardened,  
his burden behind him carrying all the ammunition and supplies he would need to take out  
a small army... or one really spoiled, rejected Princess. Gently Rick pushed his wife behind  
him. "Stay behind me." He warned and she followed after him, Ardeth Bay, Jonathan and  
Nick bringing up the rear.   
  
"That pilot will be all right won't he Rick?" Nick asked and Rick shrugged, his  
torch held high in front of him.   
  
"He wasn't shot... he'll live." Rick said then quickened his pace, following down an  
eerily familiar path. Evi shook, her nostrils flaring slightly as an old feeling traveled through  
her bones.   
  
"Darling..." She began and Rick didn't turn but kept moving forward.   
  
"Uh-huh?" He asked and she let out a breath uneasily, the dead spirits that dwelled  
within this damned city unnerved her and images of alters and the dead flashed too clearly  
into her mind.   
  
"When..." She began and Rick almost smiled at her confidence. "When... we get  
through this... Darling I think it's definitely time we hang up our... adventurous ways..."  
She said, her eyes darting nervously around the place. That statement alone almost made  
Rick stop in his tracks. If he had a free hand he would have reached back and grasped  
upon her own but as it is, they were pretty full.   
  
"Can I second that?" Jonathan asked from behind them and Ardeth Bay nodded.  
  
"I shall third that." He said in his deep accent and Jonathan nodded and he took a  
few more hesitant steps forward, trying to keep up but still being over cautious. He took  
another step forward and the dusty floor beneath him vanished, his form sliding into the  
hidden sands below, catching him so off guard, his scream was only released in the bowls  
of the desert. Rick turned and stared at his wife, the light from the torch bouncing lovingly  
off their faces. Evelyn stared deeply into her husband's penetrating blue eyes. He nodded  
and wished he could hold her but she would be too much of a distraction if he did.   
  
"That sounds great." He breathed out instead and her eyes softened, a smile  
curving on her lips. "I think I'm ready to retire." He said, his old sly grin gracing his  
handsome features. Nick smirked from behind Evelyn and it took all he had to stay focused  
on what was going on around him.. his mind was a realm of chaos. Evelyn smirked as well,  
her eyes teasing him.  
  
"Indeed." She replied and Rick smiled, his form taking a step backwards. His gaze  
looked past her then his smile fell.  
  
"Where's Jonathan?" He asked suddenly and Evi spun around to stare.   
  
"Oh no." Evi said and turned back to her husband. Rick took a step back, his brows  
knit in confusion. Suddenly the floor slipped out from under his frame. His body felt  
weightless as he plummeted to the unknown depths below. "Rick!" Evi strangled out as she  
fell to her knees before the hole. Ardeth and Nick rushed forward and stood across from  
each other and looked down at the hole. Ardeth looked down at Evelyn and put a hand on  
her shoulder.   
  
"You must stay here." Ardeth commanded and Evi looked up at him and her eyes  
lit aflame.  
  
"What?! A deranged women kidnaps my son and my husband falls into a pit and  
you want me to sit here and wait?" She said as she began to rise to her feet.  
  
"Yes." Ardeth bit off and his look made her stand frozen.   
  
"Coming Rick!" Nick yelled as he jumped into the hole. Evi bent down to hear  
anything. She heard a rustle then a loud groan.  
  
"Nick!" Rick yelled and Evi gasped and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Rick!" She cried into the hole and Rick rose and looked upwards.  
Ardeth sighed and sheathed his sword on his back. Evelyn moved back and looked  
at him pleadingly.   
  
"Protect my husband... He and Alex are my world." She said, her eyes betraying  
her complete fear. Ardeth put a hand to her face and smiled gently at her.   
  
"I shall swear to always protect you and your family. You are my dear friends." He  
said and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead then jumped into the unknown hole. Evi  
gasped and stared down the hole where her husband, no doubt brother, brother-in-law and  
close friend had vanished.  
  
"Evi! Go back to the dirigible! Stay there!" Rick suddenly yelled and Evi's face  
twisted into anger.   
  
"You want me to leave you in a hole and desert my son?" She snapped.  
  
"Hello!" A voice yelled and Rick blinked as a dusty form began to stumble towards  
them.   
  
"Jonathan! What are you doing down here!" Rick yelled annoyed and Jonathan  
stammered then straightened his back.  
  
"I'll have you know it completely was not my fault the floor beneath me vanished!"  
He yelled and Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Evi!" Rick called and Evi stared down the hole. Fear and panic gripped onto him.  
His son was kidnapped... again and his wife wasn't near him where he could protect her.  
  
Tears threatened to brim over Evi's tender eyes. Her son was in danger, her  
husband was in danger... she was alone, and uncertain of what to do. She knew deep down  
that she wouldn't obey Rick in this... she could never wait outside as her family perhaps  
went to their deaths alone. Death... she gasped as the horrifying thought struck her.   
  
"Nefertiti..." A voice echoed down the hall and Evi's head jerked up. A gasp  
escaped her lips as the word was again repeated and it bounced off the golden walls.   
  
"Do you hear that?" Rick said, panic rushing to him as he stared at the three behind  
him. Nick's eyes widened and his chest tightened. He knew that voice very well... Seeing  
his brother's panicked face Rick looked back up and screamed again. "Evelyn!" He yelled  
and he waited... he gulped, a hand crushing around his heart... Why hadn't his wife  
answered. He yelled again and was only greeted by silence. He cursed and stared at the  
three men behind him with determination.   
  
"All right... my son is kidnapped... my wife is missing... We are getting out of here  
now." He said and grabbed roughly onto Jonathan, spinning him around to grab onto  
Jonathan's bag. He began to pull out dull red sticks and a grin came to Ardeth's lips.   
  
  
  
Evelyn's steps echoed down the deep historical walls of the great temple. She  
turned and began to head to the room where she was being taunted. Her teeth clenched  
and anger rushed through her. She felt bad that she had left Rick and the rest of them in  
that hole... especially without telling them where she was going. Yet, she remembered  
something that Jonathan had told her long ago... It's better to beg for forgiveness then to  
ask for permission...  
Finally she came to the main room and she slid to a stop, her eyes widening in  
horror. Another clang of metal was heard and Neferkare, drenched in gold swiped at the  
women across from her. Black wavy hair fell down the women's shoulder and she looked  
heavily weakened. The women cried out something in Egyptian and Neferkare struck her  
across the head, sending the women sprawling to her knees at Neferkare's feet.   
  
"Mom!" Alex suddenly yelled and Neferkare's head snapped up in the direction  
that the young boy was looking at.   
  
"Alex..." Evelyn said, an emotionless expression coming to her face as she locked  
eyes with Neferkare. An evil glint flashed in Neferkare's eyes and it was taking all she had  
not to laugh as loud as she could. Neferkare sucked in a deep breath, her chest rising and  
falling and she grinned. "I'll be there in just a moment darling... Mommie has something to  
deal with." Evelyn said and a devilish smirk played on Neferkare's painted lips. With a  
shove of her foot she tossed the weakened resurrected form of Nefertiti to the side. Evi  
stared at her, her face was a mask of hardness and determination, her angelic features  
poised for defiance. She took steps forward, her white shirt tucked tightly into her brown  
pants, leather boots covering her feet. Her physical appearance was quite different from  
Neferkare's... Neferkare was drenched in gold... scantly drenched, but in gold nevertheless.  
Her arms and wrists were adorned with gold, her black hair had woven golden braids, Evi  
stared at her, and a shiver washed over her. She was dressed in fighting armor... dressed  
exactly like she had been the day Nefertiti had defeated her... apparently she wanted a  
different ending this time... Evi wasn't ready to re-write just yet though.   
  
"Neferkare..." Evelyn said evenly and Neferkare gripped at her tridents, a sick light  
coming to her eyes, the pleasure of the kill... she could almost taste Evi's blood as it  
splashed across the dusty earth.  
  
"Nefertiti... come to dishonor me again?" Neferkare smirked and Evi turned and  
grasped two tridents from an abandoned sarcophagus. On further inspection Evi would  
have seen that it was the resting place where Nefertiti had been laid... but details were  
something that could wait for later. Raising the cold weapons in the air in a beginning  
stance, Evi turned and glared at her.  
  
"Good... you remembered." Evi spat and Neferkare's smirk faded, twisting into  
anger and she lunged. Metal clashed against metal as they began to walk backwards, they  
were blocking each other's hits, hit for hit. Suddenly Neferkare growled and kicked, her  
foot interacting with Evi's side, sending her sprawling against the first three steps of the  
royal staircase where Imotep just years before lost his priceless immortality in the  
underground chamber.   
  
"Evelyn you child... How dare you even think you can be a match for me?"  
Neferkare spat as she held her tridents at Evelyn's throat. Evelyn sucked in deep breaths  
and stared at her, her deep brown eyes shooting daggers into Neferkare's. "Did you not  
think that I would devote my life to beating you? You silly fool... I bet you never dreamed  
that the past would come back to bite you in the ass.." Neferkare smirked and Evelyn  
continued to stare. That was Adele talking. Suddenly a deep Egyptian accent caught  
Neferkare off guard.  
  
"I should have finished you off when I had the chance." The Egyptian syllables  
came out clearly and a trident smacked across the side of Neferkare's head, sending her  
sprawling to the left, blood trickling from the wound near her left ear. She turned to stare  
angrily at the form of Nefertiti. She looked identical to the two women in every way, yet  
her features were much more chiseled, she was priceless and every inch of her screamed  
her nobility. She pointed her trident defiantly at Neferkare. "You have angered the gods!  
First you steal their jewel in taking our mother's life... then you take mine as well?!"  
Nefertiti screamed in deep Egyptian. Neferkare growled, the sound turning into a cry of  
anger as she rushed forwards. Evi watched the spectacle of flying tridents, the metal  
clashing against metal. Neferkare was right... she was most likely no match to her  
strength... but Nefertiti... she might pull it off. A sudden urge inside of her couldn't let her  
just sit there and watch as a helpless spectator. Gripping the metal weapons in her fingers  
once more she lunged toward the battle. 'Forgive me Rick...' she whispered quietly into  
her mind. 'But I can't stand by... this was my life and it needs to be finished.'   
She joined the battle and Nefertiti glanced at her and Neferkare turned slicing at  
Evi, her shirt ripping at her sleeve as the cold sharp metal interacted with her soft skin,  
slicing it deep. Evi let out an annoyed cry as she began to back up, Neferkare pounding  
upon her. Nefertiti rushed forward and grabbed onto Neferkare's hair, the violent tug made  
Neferkare's neck snap back and Nefertiti sliced off a large chunk of her hair. Evi backed  
up onto the steps, holding her tridents out and Neferkare turned to stare enraged eyes at  
Nefertiti.  
  
"Next time I will settle for your flesh." Nefertiti spat as she let the dark black  
strands fall from her fingers to hit the dust. Neferkare growled and lunged. Her elbow  
interacted with Nefertiti's stomach making the Princess double over in agony. She grabbed  
Nefertiti by the hair and yanked her toward Evelyn.   
  
"I am the Princess of Egypt!" She cried and Nefertiti glared at her with hatred.   
  
"Think again." Evi spat in Egyptian as she kicked at Neferkare's stomach, sending  
her falling to her bum back on the dirt. Nefertiti collapsed on the steps and Evelyn rushed  
forward grasping onto her hand. A spark traveled through them and their piercing screams  
filled the underground chamber...   
  
  
  
"I am most glad she is not my lifemate... or I would have tied her to a pole by  
now." Ardeth said dryly and Rick shot him an evil look.  
  
"Hey... That's my wife! I love her, stupid ideas and all! Though this one I'm going  
to kill her for..." Rick growled as his fingers lit a dull red stick of TNT.  
  
"Right... shouldn't we be behind something? This flying debris is dangerious you  
know..." Jonathan asked uneasily from behind Rick and Rick tossed the stick to the left.  
They all ducked and hoped that this would lead somewhere. All the other sides of the holes  
had been dead ends. Rocks and sand splattered across the room and dust filled the  
chamber for the third time. The men waved at it with their arms and Rick rushed forward.  
A small dot of light was shining through the dark crevice and he grinned.  
  
"Got any more of those sticks there O'Connell?" Jonathan asked from behind him  
and Ardeth walked forward and kicked at the gaping hole which two inches further would  
lead to their escape.   
  
"Nope. Start digging." Rick commanded and Jonathan gulped.  
  
"Perfect..." He groaned and the four men began to push against the wall. More  
light was slowly being exposed as the thick rock of an Egyptian wall slowly deteriorated  
and crumbled. Suddenly piercing screams echoed down the halls and interacted with their  
ears. Rick gasped and rushed forward, pressing against the wall with all his might. His face  
was close to the small opening and he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him too.  
  
"Evelyn!!"   
  
-----------------------------------  
Did I lie? You enjoyed it didn't you... begging for more?  
Ack! So am I... hehe... don't kill me I'll try and get out more soon.  
Remember to review!! A writer always wants to know when they suck!  
Love Mouse. :P 


	2. Death

Writer : Mouse  
Title : The Double faced Mirror / The mirror's betrayal.  
Chapter : Eight of heck who knows...  
Genre : Violence, angish  
  
Disclaimer : All mummy people except the ones I created belong to the Mummy people  
sadly... even though I still think this would be one kickass sequal, but   
hey that's just me wanting to see another mummy movie so badly that I'll  
even settle for my sucky writing.  
  
Note to Reader : Hey everyone long time no write eh? I want you all to know that this  
was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write and it's the shortest... strange  
no? Well, it was awful! You are all going to hate it... it's not nearly as good  
as my others... It will probably confuse you all soo much! If it does I'm sorry  
but don't worry it doesn't end here... I'm going to write more and explain what   
the heck just happened... hopefully... hehe... Enjoy..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world vanished as white light flooded into the only existence around them.  
Pictures and moments interacted on the big nothingness surrounding them.   
  
~*~"Nerfertiti..." A deep rhythmic voice said and a small girl ran into the deeply tanned  
arms of a strong man who held her close.  
"Father!"   
  
  
~*~Death loomed in the air as the two children stood before the coffin. Tears trailed  
down pale cheeks and the older boy gripped onto his sisters hand.  
"Come on Evi... it's time to go." He said forcing himself to be strong as he gently  
pulled his sister away.  
"Mom..." Evi cried sadly as she threw herself into her brother's arms.  
  
  
~*~Strong hands encircled the slender perfect waist of his Princess as he pulled her  
against him, her lips capturing his in an urgency even he had never known. She mumbled  
to him in heated Egyptian and he pressed her against the golden wall of her chamber,  
lovingly kissing her breath away. Their secret affair alluded the Pharaoh and his guards, her  
love for him masked all others that she betrayed even her father to have him.  
  
  
~*~ "You're probably wondering what a place like this is doing in a girl like me." She  
slurred and Rick O'Connell stared at her with mild amusement.  
"The thought had crossed my mind..." He mumbled and his heart beat quickened  
when she approached him.....  
"Mr. O'Connell... I'm going to kiss you..." She said, her bright eyes staring into his  
own and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.  
"You can call me Rick." He mumbled as her form inched forward, his heart  
suddenly soared as he saw her face light up at the notion.  
"Rick..." she repeated and he felt a shiver go down his spine and he gulped slightly  
as she leaned forward. Suddenly she collapsed into his arms, unconscious.  
  
  
~*~ "Nefertiti..." Her father's booming voice filled the room and she stood quietly  
awaiting his announcement. His arm motioned towards the door and she watched as it  
opened, a women deeply tanned emerging from the shadows. "Meet Anak-su-namun..."  
He said and Nefertiti's eyes stared at the women, her brown eyes eyeing her suspiciously  
and she looked at her father curiously who stood, with pride beaming towards the both of  
them.   
  
  
~*~ "Evelyn O'Connell... kind of has a nice ring to it if you ask me." Jonathan smirked  
elbowing his sister who's only focus was upon her husband, their eyes locked in a  
passionate interlude that only they were sharing. Gently he reached for his bride to slowly  
pull her into his arms.  
"I certainly like it." He mumbled huskily as he bent down, his lips pressing against  
her's lovingly.   
  
  
  
Pictures flashed in a succession, each memory forming together, each thought  
taking captive as more images flashed into reality. The betrayal of Anak-su-namun and  
Neferkare... the death of Nefertiti's lover and her own death. Images of Jonathan, Ardeth  
Bay and Rick flashed isessently focusing on the main points that had occurred in Evelyn's  
life... Her wedding... her love... her first born child Alex.   
Pain surged through them as the room vanished into darkness and suddenly the  
world came crashing back into reality. Their hands clasped onto each other, deep brown  
eyes staring into deep brown eyes as horror passed through them. They were the same.   
A deep bubbling laugh erupted from Neferkare's throat as she stared down at the  
two women. She struck making both women roll away from each other.   
  
(I actually don't know how to explain this but as to say that through their touch,  
Nefertiti and Evelyn became the same person... just in two different bodies. Both are  
Nefertiti and both are Evelyn. Since they are the same I'm not sure how I am going to be  
able to tell them apart or refer to them. So, sorry but it looks like your just going to have to  
guess like I am!)  
  
"You will never defeat us Neferkare!" They cried in unison, their deep Egyptian  
accents rolling off beautifully as they moved further up the stairs coaxing the brazen  
Princess further.   
  
"I've done it before what will prevent me from it now!" Neferkare screamed back  
and she lunged, attacking the first one she encountered. "Once I kill you I'm going to kill  
your family and then take the world..." Neferkare hissed pushing one of them further up  
the steps. Alarmed both cried out.  
  
"No!" They said, their voices coming off in a startled frantic British and finally  
Neferkare lifted her hand smacking the Nefertiti she was fighting into the face then stabbed  
her left trident into her shoulder, making her cry out in agony and pain. With a shove she  
tossed her down the railless steps over into the darkness below.   
  
"No!" The other one cried, a shocked pulse of pain surging through her body as  
she felt her other half plummet to most likely her death. Neferkare waited, her chest rising  
in deep exhilarating breaths and a sick pleasure traveled through her when she heard the  
woman's frail body interact with the hard cement below. Laughter escaped her lips once  
more and she charged forward towards the other one who stared at her with defiance and  
hatred. Nefertiti/Evi lunged and jumped into the air, her form flying down the rest of the  
steps to the sand below. The impact drove her body to the ground and she tried to push  
herself to her feet.   
  
"Mom!" Alex's voice screamed, the fight finally coming into his view and Nefertiti  
sucked in a deep breath, her dark eyes staring into his own and she weakly mumbled his  
name.   
  
"Infidel! You've lived in this dream world long enough Evelyn... It's a shame it has  
to end this way but you were in my way.... imagine sister... we could have had it all."  
Neferkare hissed, blood trailing from her lip as she stared at the women below her.  
  
"You will never win this Neferkare..." She hissed and Neferkare descended  
towards her, by the time she had reached the bottom Nefertiti (Evelyn) had gotten to her  
feet, her form in perfect stance as she awaited her enemy. Neferkare lunged and metal  
crashing against metal filled the large room. Neferkare pushed Nefertiti back, and then  
slammed her trident across Nefertiti's head making her stumble away. Blood slowly began  
to pour from her new wound and she stared at contempt at the women before her, she  
twirled and interacted with her again, the brilliant clash of tridents created sparks as they  
encountered each other. Finally Neferkare had enough and spun her enemy, she slammed  
her foot brutally into Nefertiti's back sending her crashing to the ground with a painful cry.  
Her tridents slipped from her hands with the force of her impact and a surge traveled  
through Neferkare, a perverse grin spreading on her lips as she slowly walked around to  
face her hated sister. Slowly Nefertit/Evi lifted her head, pain surging through every  
portion of her body. She was covered with dust and a mixture of blood. Neferkare bent  
down, grabbing her white shirt collar and yanked her to her knees, her face close to her  
own.   
  
Footsteps coming from the other side of the room made her head snap in that  
direction, her deep brown eyes began to twinkle when she noticed her intruders.  
  
"Evelyn!" Rick called loudly and Neferkare let out a laugh, it's profligated sound  
echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Sweet Evelyn... Time to die..." Neferkare taunted and in a swift movement she  
shoved her trident through the women's chest, immediately interacting with her heart.  
Pleasure surged through Neferkare's bones as she watched her enemies eyes widen in  
horror and her face contort into utter agony.  
  
"No!" Rick screamed at the top of his lungs, his brother in law, brother, and close  
friend quickly following after him as he took of running towards his slain wife. Neferkare  
twisted the sharp object in Nefertiti's chest, making more flesh break and blood flow.  
Nefertiti choked out an agonized cry and Neferkare quickly ripped her weapon out of her  
dying enemies carcass. She stepped back watching with pleasure as she collapsed to the  
ground. Her form was caught by her despondent husband, his frantic face and emotions  
that of horror and ultimate sadness.  
  
"Mom!" Alex screamed, his hands gripping into the rails of his cage, shaking the  
bars sadly as tears spilled down his face.   
  
"Evelyn... Evelyn... Don't leave me..." Rick cried desperately, stroking her face,  
her blood pouring out over him and he began to weep harder. A sadistic grin formed on  
Neferkare's lips and she raised her trident, preparing to slam it into her enemies lover.  
  
"Dad look out!" Alex screamed petrified and he watched as his uncle launched  
forward throwing himself on top of the mad witch who had taken his mother.   
  
Everything was forgotten around them, the agonized cry and battle sounds melded  
away and Rick stared desperately at his love, his best friend and other half.   
  
"Evie..." He cried, his tears splashing on to her cheeks. She struggled to breath and  
finally mumbled in Egyptian, her eyes never leaving his own. He heard her take her last  
breath and her body went limp in his arms. "Evelyn?" He asked desperately.  
  
"I will love you forever...." Jonathan translated sadly and Rick let out a horrified  
scream, pulling is slain wife into his arms.   
  
"Evelyn!" He screamed agonized and Jonathan closed his eyes, a sob threatening to  
tear through his chest as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"No!" Alex cried, jumping around his cage trying to get free as he screamed.  
"Mother!" He finally collapsed to the floor and began to wail, Axia being his only  
comfort... His mother was dead.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
-hides- Remember any murderious intentions or threats will greatly make the writing   
process of this extremly extended!!!!!!! Please like don't hate me and keep tuning   
in... it really should get better... i hope... heh... give me some feedback... a good  
writer always wants to know when theys suck.  
Forever... Mouse. 


End file.
